Heart Over Honor
by SpyralHax
Summary: Modern AU setting. Sequel to 'Sweet Cup of Jin'. Jin goes on vacation, leaving Zuko alone to relax. Until an old friend comes to visit, stirring up old feelings and memories. Zuko x Ty Lee SMUT warning.


**Heart Over Honor**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ty Luko, with mentions of Jinko**

**Well, here is the second part of a planned trilogy. I was originally intending this to just be a two part story (the first being 'Sweet Cup of Jin'), but it would make more sense with a third story. Anyway, as I said this is a sequel to 'Sweet Cup of Jin'. Jin is going away with the gang on a summer vacation, leaving Zuko to relax on his own. Until an old friend comes to visit, stirring up forgotten memories. Thoughts always welcome, and enjoy the Ty Luko smut.

* * *

  
**

"Don't worry, Zuko, we'll only be gone for a few days," Sokka said, his elbows resting atop his dark blue convertible. The golden eyed young man watched the assortment of waves from inside the small vehicle, before feeling a familiar softness against his back.

"Yeah. We'll be back before you know it," his body shivered as he felt the girl's breath brushing against the back of his good ear. Slender arms snaked around his strong frame, hugging him closer to her ample bosom.

"Doesn't mean everything always goes as planned," Zuko reasoned, turning to face the young girl. Chocolate brown bangs hung loosely to either side of her olive green toned eyes. Tan skin seemed to nearly sparkle in the afternoon sun, the familiarly feline grin causing his heart to beat a bit faster. She always did have a special kind of effect on him.

With a subtle movement, the young man slid his own arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. The air between them disappeared, replaced seemingly with pure heat as he felt her arms around his neck.

"Aww, it's sweet of you to worry about me, Zuko," Jin said, leaning up the short distance between them as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes, the scarred teen savored the sweet taste of her lips, knowing it would be nearly a week before he felt the velvety softness again. A loud, sarcastic whistle from his friend broke the mood between the two lovers, causing the young man to shoot an extremely angry look towards the driver for the little trip.

"Come on, Jin. If you don't hurry, we'll just leave without you," Suki yelled, hand cupped around her lips as she popped her head out of the front passenger side window. Zuko watched a near blur of green and gold as Jin all but leapt down the steps towards the waiting vehicle.

"See you in a week, Zuko," Jin said as Suki slid to the side, offering a space for the busty young woman to sit on. The black haired young man simply stuck his hand up into the air, idly waving as the door closed. The last sight he recalled before the vehicle sped away was Aang gave a thumbs up from the passenger side rear window. Zuko smiled a bit at the gesture, glad at least that he had someone to keep an eye on things.

But even with his trust in the younger boy, he still felt nervous, allowing his girlfriend to go on a long trip to the beach with the biggest playboy he had ever met. He really hoped it wouldn't play out as he had feared when he had first been informed of the impromptu trip. If Sokka put the moves on Jin, it wouldn't be the first time.

Zuko yelled a bit in his frustration, his bare feet scuffing against the cool stone at the top of the small staircase. He found himself unable to hear his bare feet padding against the well polished tile as he entered the cozy home, his mind preoccupied with jealous thoughts of what might happen on the trip. But once his feet came in contact with the expanse of carpet beyond the entryway, he shook his head a bit.

"No, I trust her. No way it'll happen that way," he said to himself, trying to reassure himself. Reaching back behind him, the young man gave the door a solid pull, listening as it clicked shut behind him. Standing just at the fringe of the living room, he looked around, feeling suddenly quite bored. He thought of going for a swim, or just lounging outside for a bit, but that didn't appeal to him as much as maybe it once would have. Jin's presence had ruined such things for when she was not around.

Without really settling on something to do, Zuko made his way deeper into the living room, the room naturally shaking a bit with each step. The subtle packing sounds of bare feet against tile gave way to the soft padding of his feet on the carpet as he made his way towards the large shelves covered with all manner of entertainment.

Crouching down, he rested his elbows upon his black clad knees, the silky feel of his pants making the gesture feel less certain than usual. Golden eyes flickered from side to side, scanning the titles upon the shelves to find something to do. He thought about playing a game, until he came to the boxed set of 'Fist of the North Star'. His lips curling in an amused smile as he pictured it, he moved the discs over towards the DVD player.

"That should kill a few hours," he said simply as he popped one disc after another into the changer, not wanting to have to get up and change the discs at the end of each one. As the electronic device whirred into action, Zuko tossed the shiny black remote onto the couch he was going to plant himself on before making his way to the kitchen.

Reaching up into the highest cabinet, he gave a silent sound of gratitude as the house still had some popcorn. Grabbing the package, he set it into the microwave, hitting the preset button to pop the delicious buttery treat. As the microwave worked its magic, he grabbed a cola from the fridge, nodding his head a bit as the title song played, echoing loudly in the tiled kitchen.

Just as the song came to an end, the microwave beeped, signaling the end of its assigned task. Grabbing a large clear bowl, the scarred teen opened the microwave, pulling the now puffy bag of popcorn from the heated space. The scent of butter hung heavily in the air, and he felt his mouth water a bit with the simplistic aroma. Pouring the treat into the bowl, he placed the bag into the trash bin before making his way towards the living room, bowl in one hand and a large cup of cola in the other.

The young man's body instinctively loosened as he settled into the black sofa, the cushions forming around his body as he sunk into the softness. Setting the bowl on the cusion to his side, Zuko set the cup on a small coaster that rested upon the coffee table. His uncle was pretty picky about that kind of stuff. Positioning the small footrest between the sofa and the coffee table, the young man lay back, and watched the post apocalyptic head exploding.

He watched with near childlike enthusiasm as Kenshiro made his way through wave after wave of bandits, dispatching each giant with the same ease as the ones before. Blood gushed in all directions as heads exploded in gory cascades.

After the seventh episode, the young man was beginning to really get into it, his body sinking into the impossibly soft cushions beneath and behind him. But just as the ending credits began to roll, he was shaken from his comfort zone by a knock at the door. Golden eyes narrowed as he simply pretended not to hear it, hoping the salesman at the door would take the hint and just go away.

But again, the knocking interrupted the theme music, and he felt himself getting frustrated. He figured the person at the door had heard the sounds of the show, thus assuming that the potential customer was indeed at home. Closing his eyes, he tried to will the person away, not wanting to move. The way he saw it, this little break was well deserved.

This time the person took to ringing the doorbell, the loud bell sounding throughout the house. Again and again the person pressed the button, giving him the impression that either someone was about to be murdered like in a slasher flick, or he was getting pranked. Neither option seemed particularly enjoyable. With some reluctance, the young man grabbed the remote, clicking the DVD onto pause in the middle of the opening theme.

"Alright, I'm coming," he growled, causing the doorbell ringing to stop. Black hair swished against his face as he lumbered towards the front door, promising swift and violent revenge if he was greeted with an empty entryway. Gripping the golden knob, he swung the door open with a violent motion, a gust of refrigerated air escaping past the makeshift vacuum.

The angry wrinkles around his mouth disappeared as he came face to face with a sight he had not expected on that particular afternoon. A maple toned braid swayed behind a moderately tight fitting pink t-shirt. White teeth glimmered in the broad sunlight, pink lips pulling into a bright, almost forgotten smile.

"Oh my gosh, Zuko? Ah, it's been forever," the girl's chipper voice sounded in his ears, not a single change in the year she had been away. Zuko's angry expression was replaced with a mixture of nervousness and surprise, his eyes widening as the girl easily threw her arms around the older boy's neck. Her soft chest pressed against him, not quite the same squishiness as his girlfriend, but definitely noticeable.

"Ty Lee? What are you doing here? I thought you and Mai were touring the world with Azula?" he said, his arms instinctively wrapping around the girl's slender waist in a friendly hug. He could almost feel the girl's lips quirking into a look of concentration, her voice hitching just a bit at the mention of the other two girls she had grown up with.

"Well. We were, but things got a little weird, so I decided to come home," she said, her head tilting a bit to the side as she pulled away from the hug. A soft stain of pink graced her cheeks as she looked away from the young man, her steel toned eyes drifting down to the bag at her feet.

"I see. So, what are you doing HERE?" he asked, raising his good eyebrow as he changed the emphasis of his question. He hadn't really been sure that Ty Lee knew where he had moved after things had gone awry with his family, and so his surprise at her presence was genuine.

"When I decided to come home, I called your uncle, and he said it would be alright for me to stay here for a while. Is it okay?" she asked, her lower lip jutting out as she pouted. Zuko groaned as he looked away from the puppy face, knowing it was possibly her most effective charm, at least when not actively flirting.

"Ugh. Since it's uncle's house, I don't think I have much choice," he said, leaning down and taking the girl's simple crimson pack. Hoisting the luggage over his shoulder, he moved to the side, reluctantly motioning for the bubbly young girl to move into the house. He was rewarded with a happy word of thanks and then a bustle of movement.

Once he was back inside the house, Zuko carried the girl's bag into the spare bedroom, watching with some annoyance as she settled into the spot on the couch where he had been sitting. 'At least she has no problem making herself at home,' he thought, sighing deeply as he opened the door to the lone spare room in the fairly spacious house.

Not wanting to let the girl make any drastic changes to his afternoon plans, he simply tossed the bag onto the large bed, watching it bounce once before settling in the center of the gold and emerald sheets. The young man didn't bother shutting the door, figuring it would give the girl the proper signal as to which room was to be hers without him needing to act as guide.

As he made his way back towards the living room, he heard the familiar wailing sounds of the protagonist launching one of his trademark attacks. The young man's lips fell into a somewhat frustrated frown, thinking of how things really didn't seem to change.

"Wow, I love this show," Ty Lee said as Zuko appeared in the living room, scooting to the side to give Zuko a place to sit. The young man rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the comfortable sofa, watching the look of complete absorption on the younger girl's face. She always did seem a bit odd, with different hobbies and mannerisms than seemed to fit her appearance.

Just as before, the scarred teen's body relaxed as he leaned into the sofa, his breath exhaling on instinct as he let himself be hugged by the soft cushioning. The young man opened his eyes just in time to see yet another gory death for one of the oddly enormous bandits. He wondered how this managed to stay entertaining for as many episodes as it did, but found himself enjoying it.

Silence fell over the two, to the point that Zuko nearly forgot about the sudden intrusion into his lazy afternoon of relaxation. The marathon of anime continued, the bandits gradually giving way to martial artists of supposedly equal skill to Kenshiro. Yet they each fell to the wayside just as easily as the generic bandits.

But as the Sun began to set, sending its reddish orange rays filtering lazily through the small crack between a pair of curtains, Zuko felt a sudden weight leaning against his shoulder. Turning his head to the side, he was almost caught by surprise by the tuft of smooth brown hair as it cascaded across his shoulder. The momentary surprise wore off, and the young man found himself smiling.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," he said somewhat teasingly, giving his shoulder a slight movement to stir the girl from her slumber. She responded by whining a bit, her voice choked by sleep as she seemed to only nestle further into his shoulder.

"Mmm, just a little longer," she said sleepily, a sigh escaping her cherry blossom toned lips pulled into a contented smile, her left arm draping over her older friend's body, gripping him almost like he were some kind of stuffed animal. Zuko fought a smile as he again nudged the girl from her sleep, his body reacting naturally as he felt his arm slip between Ty Lee's soft mounds.

"Come on, the couch isn't for sleeping," he said simply, knowing full well that he and Jin had fallen asleep on the lounging piece of furniture on more than one occasion in the past. Thoughts of the other brunette gave him a feeling of guilt regarding his current predicament, and so he maneuvered himself out of the oddly strong girl's grip.

"Aww, no fair. I was having such a nice dream," Ty Lee said, her lips forming into a pout as she straightened herself up. Slender arms snaked up into the air, her fingers moving as she stretched the sleep from her body.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," he said sarcastically, figuring it would be more unique if Ty Lee WASN'T having a good dream. The girl fumed a bit, her cheeks puffing out as she glared up at the young man.

"What's that supposed to mean, hmm?" she asked, her toes pressing against the carpet as she stood face to face with the older young man. Her thin eyebrows narrowed, pointing in towards her nose as she glared as menacingly as she was able to the young man.

"Nothing," he said, not wanting to get into an argument as the last rays of daylight faded away, leaving the two in a room illuminated briefly only by the low glow from the television. Zuko's eyes opened, finding himself staring into metallic pools of silver, made to nearly glow in the soft light from the television.

Ty Lee seemed to be in a similar state, her glare fading as a look of almost longing passed over her for just an instant before she turned away from her old friend. "Alright then. Where is the shower?" she asked, heading towards the hall as she fought to suppress a soft blush from creeping up again.

"Ah, it should be the room just across from yours. It's the open door," he supplied, looking away as the girl padded down the hallway. Each step seemed to echo in his mind, his mind forcing him not to watch the girl's hips sway as she walked. His brain seemed to be screaming at him, reminding him of his current situation, as though he needed to be reminded.

But as the girl disappeared into the bathroom, he found himself thinking back to their past together, growing up in their isolated little group of four. How Ty Lee had always been enthusiastic for life, energetic and pleasant to be around. Nearly the polar opposite of Mai, his first girlfriend some years earlier.

The strength seemed to leave his legs as he fell back into the sofa, the air escaping the cushions as his body landed heavily on the comfortable piece of furniture. Black hair lodged between his head and the back of the couch as he let his head rest against the upper edge, golden eyes simply watching the ceiling as it reflected the pale glow from the television.

Closing his eyes, Zuko tried to push thoughts of the bubble gymnast from his mind, focusing on his current girlfriend. He wasn't Sokka. There was no way he could cheat on his girlfriend. His sense of honor would never let him live it down. But there was always something about Ty Lee. The way she could just be so endlessly optimistic that just seemed to push all his buttons, good or bad. The way he found himself opening up to her, smiling around her. She really did remind him of Jin.

Shaking his head immediately, the young man mentally chided himself as an extremely awkward image played across his mind as he equated the two girls together, one that was at once both extremely intriguing and immensely terrifying.

"Ugh, why did she have to come back here…?" he asked to the heavens, laughing at himself for somewhat expecting some kind of response. Thinking it over, he figured it was just the suddenness of her visit that had unnerved him, putting him off his guard. He didn't really feel that way about Ty Lee… did he?

As Zuko was struggling with his sudden crisis of conscience, the girl who had thrown him into confusion stood beneath the steady stream of hot water, letting it cascade down her back as her fingers spread out against the tile. The once cold surface gradually warmed up as the steam from the shower filled the room. Constant streams of water ran down along her smooth skin, before landing in the increasingly large pool of water at the bottom of the tiled basin.

Tilting her head upwards a bit, she let a spray of hot water splash her face, the heated liquid trailing down her face before dripping from her chin. Steel grey eyes opened as she tilted her head to the side, shivering a bit as the steamy shower water hit just above her breasts, dripping teasingly between the fleshy mounds.

"What are you doing…?" she asked herself, watching the various trails of water converging down at her toes, before sliding down the drain. The young girl took a deep breath, clapping her palms to her cheeks before rinsing herself off in the shower. But as she lathered and rinsed, cleansing her body from a day's exertions, she found herself thinking of the dark haired man in the room just a few doors down.

Her body tingled as she remembered the soft, comforting warmth of his body when she had leaned against him after falling asleep. The subtle aroma of the various brews of tea, mixing with the traces of ash scent that seemed always to trail him wherever he went. Such a familiar scent, recalling memories of the pleasant times they had spent together as kids. The girl felt her lips curl into a smile as she washed the thick lather from her chocolate colored hair, remembering all the looks of frustration and anger and jealousy and concern that he had shown her over the years.

Once she had washed the soap off, Ty Lee turned the knob to cease the stream of heated water. Slowly the steady flow dwindled, until only a few sprinkles of water dripped into the basin beneath her. Sliding open the shower door, the girl felt the rush of cool air after a shower, causing small goose pimples to pop up all along her body.

Reaching for the towel rack, she grabbed a thick, soft black towel. The girl shivered a bit as the soft material brushed away the specks of water. As she dabbed along her legs, she found herself blushing as she thought of whether or not this was Zuko's towel. Naturally such a thought brought with it images of his well toned body, which in turn made her own body heat up just a bit.

A light twinge emanated from the spot just at the juncture of her long, toned legs, bringing with it a sense of longing. "Zuko…" she said simply, her voice saddened as she uttered the single word. The girl's chest rose and fell as she took in a deep breath, letting the warm air escaping her lips to mingle with the thick steam from the shower.

Not bothering to look herself in the mirror, she slipped her purple sleep shirt over her head, the purple text settling directly across her chest. Running her fingers through her still damp hair, the young girl let it fall against the back of the shirt, soaking through to her still damp back. Reaching for the small basket next to the shower, she grabbed her simple cotton panties. The simple, lime green fabric tickled her as she pulled the garment up along her legs, her fingers holding the waistband as she adjusted it to the most comfortable fit.

Grabbing the second towel off of the rack, the girl hung it over her shoulders, giving her damp hair a place to rest so that it didn't soak completely through her sleep shirt. Ty Lee watched as the steam wafted out the door once she had opened it, the white wisps disappearing into the cool air within the hall.

Glancing down the hall, she noticed the distinctive glow of television light, a smile creeping to her lips as she imagined Zuko lounging around, something he never would have done while he was still trapped in his abusive family. Gripping either end of the towel with her slender fingers, the girl bounded the short distance down the hall, popping her head into the living room to be sure Zuko hadn't simply left the television on.

"What are you watching?" she asked in her usual tone upon seeing the scarred young man still lodged in his position at the near center of the sofa. Black hair shifted slightly as he moved to register her presence, golden eyes glittering in the soft glow of the television as they widened in surprise. Ty Lee tilted her head to the side a bit, wondering what had surprised him so much.

"Shouldn't you put on some clothes?" he asked, sensing her curiosity at his surprise. He watched as the girl looked herself over before looking over at him again.

"But I am wearing something, silly," she said somewhat teasingly, her lips curling into a predatory smile as she gazed at the young man on the couch. "Or does my clothing give you some sort of ideas?" she asked, her voice dropping into a more seductive tone. The girl swayed her hips from side to side, making sure that Zuko caught sight of the motion as she made her way over towards him. It took an effort not to break into a fit of laughter as she noticed his body go completely rigid.

Before he could make any objection or say anything at all, the acrobatic young lady took her seat to Zuko's right, the scent of her flowery and fragrant shampoos filling the air around them as she leaned painfully against his shoulder. The young man found his mind going a bit fuzzy, losing himself in the girl's softness, her warmth and her sweet scent.

"Umm, Ty Lee, what are you doing?" he managed to choke out, his voice catching just a bit with the shifting of syllables. The girl responded by nuzzling closer to him, again catching his upper arm against her softer features.

"Well, it's a little cold after getting out of the shower, so I need you to keep me warm," she said honestly, her face alight with her uniquely innocent attitude. Zuko felt his heart beat skip just a bit at the sight, quickly shifting his attention back to the television to avoid staring into her glittering grey eyes.

Ty Lee took advantage of his silent approval by snuggling closer to the young man, her lips parting as a soft, content sigh escaped. She felt the subtle change in his body's temperature, his breathing getting just a little bit heavier as she pressed herself against him.

Zuko felt his attention quickly shift from the television to the pleasant, warm sensations to his side, trying his best to keep his breathing from increasing too much. Over and over in his mind he reminded himself of Jin, how he could never look himself in the mirror if he were to crush the trust she had placed in him, and he in her. Yet, old memories came roaring to the surface.

"Zuko? Is something wrong?" Ty Lee asked, her eyes shaded in concern as she looked up at the older boy, her brown bangs falling limply on either side of her face. It had to be one of the few times Zuko had ever seen the younger girl without her trademark braid, and he had to admit, she looked so beautiful in the television's glow.

"What? Oh, um, I'm fine," he excused, his lips struggling to form the words.

Silence fell on the two as the television program went to commercials. Zuko leaned slightly away from the younger girl, struggling to at least cool off his mind from the course it had taken. His chest grew light, finding it difficult to stop the memories churning inside his head.

"Zuko?" he heard her ask, her eyes tilted downward, as though she were admiring the material that lined the sofa they were sitting on. Turning his head a bit, the young man gazed down at her, watching as the soft glow of the T.V. caught her still damp hair, giving her an almost eerie glow.

"What is it?" he asked simply, wondering what could be on the girl's mind. He felt her fidget a bit in her seat, something he knew she did when she was really nervous about something.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked, still not looking up to meet his eyes. Molten pools of gold widened at her question, knocking the proverbial wind from his sails. He really had not expected such a question.

"What do you mean? We're friends, aren't we?" he asked in return, not really sure what she was looking for. The grip on his arm tightened, and he noticed her eyes as she looked up at him. Disappointment and fear and uncertainty all mingled within the deep greys of her eyes.

"I don't mean that. I mean, like, what do you feel when we're here like this, alone, together. Don't you feel anything?" she asked, her voice cracking a little as she locked his gaze with hers, the deep pools of stone wavering and for a moment he thought she was going to break down into tears.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, really. I was just intending to come here for a few days and kind of relax before jumping back into my life, but then you were here…" she said, and even in the dimmed light, he could tell her cheeks had darkened just a shade.

"Sorry for ruining your plans," he said, half jokingly half serious.

"It's not like that. It's just… seeing you, and hanging out with you just made me think about all the good times we had when we were younger," she said, a bit of sadness creeping into her voice.

"We did have some fun back then," he admitted, earning him a small glimmer of a smile from the brunette at his side.

"And it's just… I've liked you for a really long time," she admitted, her voice dropping as she spoke, until he could barely make the words out. "I've liked you for a long time, but I couldn't do anything about it because Azula wouldn't allow it!" she said, eyes closing as she let the words flow from her.

Zuko was dumb founded. Thoughts of his girlfriend left his mind for the first time that evening, and he found himself wishing he had some words to offer the girl next to him in terms of cheering her up. But that was never really his specialty.

"I'm sorry. I never knew. But then, why did you go out with all those guys?" he asked, his curiosity gaining as the situation hung heavily between them. Even with his handicap in these matters, he figured it would be for the best if they could resolve it quickly.

"Because I wanted to try and live a normal life, and hoped that maybe I would forget you," Ty Lee explained, her voice hiding a tone of guilt as she found herself coming up with excuses, as though it were a real offense.

"Oh. I guess Azula can be kind of intimidating," he admitted, earning a mirthless chuckle from his friend. They both had suffered at the hands of his sister, as torturing others seemed to be one of her favorite past times.

"That's putting it mildly," Ty Lee said, looking up into Zuko's golden eyes. Panic warnings went off in Zuko's mind, sensing that trouble was coming if he stayed locked in place, gazing into the seemingly endless gaze of the young gymnast.

"You should have said something sooner…" he said, feeling stupid for not picking up on the signs when they were growing up.

"I'm saying something now," she said, sitting facing the young man. As the pair of teens sat, the world around them seemed to vanish. All that existed was them. No sound filled their ears, save for the breathing of the other. No sight but the opposing colors of their eyes, and the lips of the other. Zuko's mind rang the bells louder, telling him he shouldn't do what he was thinking of.

But it was Ty Lee who made that move. In one sudden motion, the younger girl had leaned in, closing whatever distance had been between them. Zuko's lips tingled as he felt the soft, surprisingly hesitant kiss planted against his lips. The towel dropped from her shoulders as she deepened the kiss, as though she were spilling all her unspoken emotions in the one simple gesture.

And Zuko found himself returning the kiss. Memories of a cheerful, happy girl and her impossibly infectious smile filled his mind as he leaned in towards her, his arms wrapping strongly around her waist in an attempt to pull her closer. He caught the girl's soft moans as they passed from her lips into his mouth, his tongue darting into her warm, inviting mouth.

Then a single moment of clarity dawned on him. His eyes widened as he pulled away, leaving the girl looking hurt and confused. Zuko stood from the sofa, putting a bit of distance between himself and the younger girl.

"I can't do this. It isn't right," he said seriously, his voice cracking as he spoke. His lips moved heavily, as though the words were a poison on his mind to speak them. Ty Lee scooted a bit closer to him, her feet perched upon the soft cushions along with her knees.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her heart aching as she figured what Zuko was getting at.

"I'm already with someone. I shouldn't even have kissed you, and I'm sorry," he said, turning his head just enough to see the girl out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she tilted her head downward, and he felt his own heart break just a bit at the sight. But it was for the best. She needed to get over it, get over him. If she ended up hating him, then he would live with that.

"It's alright," she responded, gripping the back of his silky red sleeveless shirt with her slender fingers. Zuko strained his ears as he turned towards her, wondering if she had really said what he thought he had heard from her.

"It's alright? What's alright? You should be angry that I was just teasing you, or that I would try to do something so low, or something," he said, letting the words roll off of his tongue as quickly as they could appear in his mind. Ty Lee looked up into his eyes, a sad sort of acceptance on her face.

"It's alright. It's not surprising that you met someone, because you are such a good guy. I am more than a little jealous, but I…" she spoke, wiping a stray tear from her pale cheek. "I want you, Zuko. All I want to know is do you love me?" she asked, and he winced a bit. What a loaded question. Girls were quite unfair when they found it necessary.

"Well, that's a hard question…" he said, his fingers hanging limply at his side. He felt his body fall backwards as she tugged on his shirt, pulling him down onto the couch next to her. Long, toned legs straddled him as she stared down into his eyes.

"Zuko, do you love me?" she asked again, making it clear that she had to hear the answer from him, and that he wouldn't be able to lie. He never was as good at that as Azula, and for once he found himself jealous of that particular ability of hers.

"It's not that simple," he said, hoping he could get away without answering it.

"It is that simple, Zuko. Do… you… love… me?" she asked again, her body accidentally grinding down against his pelvis, earning a distinctive response from each of them.

"Of course I do. How could anyone not? But like I said it wouldn't be-" he was cut off from his explanation by a hard, deep kiss on his lips. The girl's tongue pushed past his lips into his mouth, seeking out his own tongue as she began to grind harder against him.

The pleasant feelings coursing through his body started to override the common sense of his mind, one part of his body in particular responding as he felt the heat beginning to grow where their bodies meshed, joined together.

"I don't care if it's just this once, all I need is to hear you say it, at least once," Ty Lee said as she broke the kiss, her fingers tracing along either side of the older boy's face. Her right fingers traced gently along the outline of his disfiguring scar, her lips curled into a small frown. She had felt bad that she had been so helpless about the whole thing, unable even to offer basic aid as her "keeper" Azula had taken far too much delight in the disfigurement of her own brother.

"Ty Lee… I do… love you," Zuko said simply, his hands caressing either side of her soft face, his lips curling into a smile as she did the same. Gripping a bit tighter, he pulled the girl's lips down towards his once again, this time the pair mutually taking part in the heated kiss. The electricity reminded him immensely of his first kiss with Jin, whose image flashed teasingly in his mind. _'I'm sorry, Jin,'_ he thought to himself, as the girl atop his lap leaned back a bit.

He watched as she slipped her shirt up over her head with a practiced ease, her breasts jiggling as they settled in front of her. His hands moved as though they had a mind of their own, each caressing an opposing breast. Each time he flicked a finger over a nipple, a gasp escaped the girl's lips. The sounds of ecstasy she made sent tingles along his spine.

"Oh, Zuko, what's this?" she said teasingly, a few strands of brown hair having fallen down in front of her eyes. The older boy gulped as he felt her fingers gripping his manhood through his pants, a seductive grin on her face.

"Well, it's your fault, you know," Zuko said in response, his hands shifting from their perch on her breasts to the girl's rounded ass, caressing her through the thin cotton of her panties. The two exchanged teasing touches, Zuko suppressing a groan as she massaged him while she failed to keep her own moan down as he massaged ever closer to her most sensitive spot.

"Mmm, Zuko, no teasing. I don't want to wait," Ty Lee said, her body tensing as she felt his fingers massaging her firm butt. Not willing to argue the matter, Zuko felt the girl rise from his lap, allowing him enough room to maneuver his pants off. Or at least far enough down to offer his aroused state to become more accessible. Lowering the waistband of his pants down towards his knees, he felt the girl shifting her position a bit on top of him.

He watched as she slipped her panties down along her legs, until her womanhood was readily visible to him. The young man gazed at the girl's well toned body, her lower lips glistening with her apparent arousal. After discarding the extraneous garment, he watched as she placed a leg on either side of his body, her arms resting on his shoulders for support.

Placing his hands on her hips, Zuko gazed into the younger girl's eyes. The longing, passionate gaze gave him her silent approval as she removed her right hand from his shoulder. He shivered a bit as her slender fingers gripped his manhood, aiming it at the entrance to her most private spot. Both participants released a pent up gasp as he came in contact with her, the very tip pushing past her slippery entrance.

Slowly he felt the pressure increase as the young woman lowered herself slowly onto him, gasping and moaning softly with each inch into her. Shortly after they had begun, Zuko's eyes widened in surprise as he felt a distinct, reminiscent resistance.

"Ty Lee, is this…" he asked, to which the girl simply responded by dropping the rest of her weight down onto him. Slender arms gripped him around the neck, a small yelp of pain escaping her lips as she felt him penetrating her most intimate of barriers.

"Just… let me stay like this for a minute," she said, her damp hair clinging to her face and then his neck as she hugged him close. Zuko was still surprised. Was this really her first time? How did she put up with all the rumors if that was the case? After a moment, the young girl felt her body grow accustomed to the sudden fullness, and lifted herself gradually off of his lap.

A small streak of red could be seen running along his manhood, and he felt the surge of guilt pass through him once again. But it faded as he felt the girl begin to ride up and down in his lap, picking up speed with each downward thrust of her body. Soft breasts rubbed against his chest as she made most of the movements, her moans growing louder as her body reacted more strongly.

The sounds of lovemaking filled the room, as the two expressed their hidden feelings for one another in one deep, intimate act. Gradually Zuko found himself getting into the rhythm, pushing up each time the girl dropped herself back down into his lap. Brunette hair cushioned her head as she leaned it against his shoulder, her fingers clenching on his back as she felt the pleasure coursing through her.

No words were spoken as they enjoyed the act. Guilt faded as Zuko lost himself in the hot sensations emanating from his lap. In one last moment of clarity, the strong young man gripped the girl's backside, keeping her pressed firmly to him as he came to a standing position.

"Don't want to ruin the couch," he said somewhat jokingly to the girl's look of confusion at the sudden shift in action. Not wanting to take too long, Zuko carried the girl into what would be her room temporarily, shutting the door with his foot as he entered the formerly unoccupied room. He placed the girl on the bed, his body positioned between her legs.

Ty Lee bit down gently on her lower lip, her arms resting on her friend's lower back, pulling him down towards her. Gripping the girl's waist, Zuko pushed himself down into her, taking his time to make it as enjoyable for her as he could. As he slid into her deeper, he felt her hips bucking upward, as though trying to catch more of him inside of her.

As he reached the deepest parts of her, the scarred teen pulled back, his hips moving with an instinctively even pace. The girl's grip on his body tightened with each thrust, her hands sliding up along his muscular back as her right leg hooked around his waist, pulling him down into her. The girl's soft moans spurred him on as her fingers dug into the mass of black hair atop his head. As he continued to thrust in and out of her, the two shared a heated kiss, a small trail of saliva trailing out the corner of the younger girl's mouth.

Wet, squelching noises filled the room, mingling with the moans of lust from the girl as Zuko filled her more than her own fingers had ever been able to. After a few minutes, the girl's body tensed, her toes curling a bit as she reached her first climax of that evening. Zuko smirked a bit at the sight, watching her breasts heaving up and down with her labored breathing. He teasingly suggested that maybe he should quit, to which she responded by tightening her legs' grip on his lower back.

"No! I want to keep this going as long as possible," she said, almost pleading as she looked up into his soft golden eyes. Zuko nodded his approval, his lips pressing against hers as he brushed a few strands of brown hair from her now sweaty cheeks.

That night, they made love longer than Zuko could keep track, before falling asleep in each other's arms, each content after the intense activity.

The next morning, Zuko awoke to the soft sounds of birds chirping, accompanying the rays of sunlight streaming into the room through the blinds. Blinking a bit in exhaustion, the young man yawned, trying to shake the sleep from his body. Looking around the room, he realized that he was in the spare bedroom, causing the flood of memories from the night before to creep back into his mind.

"Ty Lee?" he whispered, panicking a bit as he noticed that he was alone in the large bed. Gold and green sheets pulled up towards his chest, he looked around for the young gymnast. But as the sheets rustled, he heard the fluttering of paper as it fell to the ground. Hesitantly, Zuko reached for the decorative paper.

_'Dear Zuko,_

_Last night was amazing. I am sorry for putting you in such an awkward position, and I hope that you and your girlfriend find a lot of happiness together. I was so happy to finally hear those words from you, even if you didn't mean it. I will always hold a special place for you in my heart, and someday, I hope we can be the best of friends. But for right now, when I see you, all I can think of is the heaviness in my heart. I hope you can forgive me for just disappearing, but saying goodbye to your face would be too hard. _

_ Always yours,  
Ty Lee 3_

As he read the last line, Zuko smiled, even as his heart hung heavy in his chest. The guilt he had masked the night before came back full force, but this time, it was paired with an intense feeling of loss. What was he supposed to do from here? His mind ran in circles, thinking of the pair of girls and how unfairly he was obviously treating them in this particular situation.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself, his eyes resting upon the ceiling as he flopped backwards into the bed.

* * *

**Well, not sure if that was what might have been expected, especially in terms of the ending. But it was the only way I could think to write it without making the characters WAY out of character. Might have failed at that anyway, but hopefully you good readers will let me know about that. Anyway, look forward to the last part of this hopefully soon. It will be a multi-part story, but I don't know how to classify a Ty Lee x Jin x Zuko story. Confusing. Ah well. Until next time, good readers.**


End file.
